


Fecha Límite

by chroniclesofwriting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Español | Spanish, Estres, Fluff and Smut, Harry ayuda a Louis, Harry cuida a Louis, Light Dom/sub, Louis es bueno con su boca, M/M, Subspace
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chroniclesofwriting/pseuds/chroniclesofwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis escribe canciones para el nuevo disco, pero no recuerda que hay una fecha límite para entregar esas canciones.<br/>Ahora debe lidiar con las consecuencias, y Harry ayuda con eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fecha Límite

**Author's Note:**

> Otro fic, con Louis como el "protagonista".  
> Espero sea del agrado de ustedes, como siempre cualquier error es mío.

Louis mira la hoja en blanco que está enfrente de él con el suficiente enojo que se le puede tener a una hoja en blanco. Todo su ser esta tenso, pero debe terminar esa canción antes de la fecha límite… ó sea en unos 20 minutos más.

A un costado de esa estúpida hoja en blanco hay una pila de hojas con nuevas de canciones que deberían bastar para la pre-selección del nuevo disco, pero sabe que debe escribir una mas… solo una más.

Toma el lápiz, más fuerte de lo que uno debería tomar un lápiz, pero nada viene a su cabeza… nada más que el comienzo de una jaqueca.

En el momento en que siente que algo podría escribir – sobre jaquecas y limites de fechas de entregas – escucha la alarma de su celular que anuncia que su tiempo se ha acabado y que si quiere que la gente de la productora vea sus nuevas canciones debe ahora ser el momento donde guarde esas hojas escritas y las mande con quiera que esté esperando ese estúpido sobre con las estúpidas hojas con estúpidas letras de canciones.

Cuando sale de la pequeña salita que le facilitaron en el hotel, no puede ver a nadie… nadie está esperando por el sobre que está debajo de su brazo.

Con un poco de desesperación – que no está dispuesto a admitir – saca su celular para llamar a la gente de la productora, pero se da cuenta que son las 12:30 de la noche… y que la alarma que había sonado recientemente era la alarma que le indica _“que es mejor dormir ahora… a que despiertes con falta de sueño”._

“Genial… acabo de… de estropear todo”, piensa mientras se apoya en la pared del pasillo, y lentamente se desliza hasta quedar medio sentado ahí en la mitad de ese pasillo.

El sobre queda tirado a un costado de su pierna y su celular aun en su mano empieza a vibrar, pero no lo contesta, el solo hecho de saber que acaba de perder la fecha límite para entregar las nuevas canciones es lo suficiente para hacer que comience a llorar.

Enojado consigo mismo toma el estúpido sobre y su celular y va hacia el ascensor. Una vez en el interior del ascensor trata de borrar las lágrimas de su rostro, y trata de no mirar su reflejo en los espejos que hay en el interior.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación que le asignaron, siente el peso de todo lo que le está pasando últimamente sobre sus hombros, el estrés lo tiene al límite, la jaqueca ya está instalada y lanza el sobre encima del escritorio que hay cerca suyo solo para que termine en el suelo.

Saber que Harry no está ahí esperando – más bien durmiendo – solo empeora las cosas, porque lo hace sentir solo… solo con sus pensamientos… solo sabiendo que esta ahogándose en un vaso con agua. Porque Harry siempre sabe qué hacer para calmarlo, y estas semanas han sido las peores que le ha tocado vivir últimamente y está listo para mandar todo a la mierda… y ya lloro en un pasillo vacío en un hotel… definitivamente no llorará en la habitación… solo, así que empieza a caminar… de la puerta hacia el gran ventanal que está al otro extremo de la habitación.

Sabe que no debería darle tanta importancia al sobre que está tirado en el suelo, que aunque sea viernes… ¿Qué es entregarlo el próximo lunes?… ¿Qué son dos días?... pero no le gusta el sentimiento que le deja no hacer las cosas bien. Definitivamente no le gusta ese sentimiento junto con el estrés, así que sigue caminando y no escucha que alguien golpea la puerta, no escucha que alguien entra en su habitación, y definitivamente no escucha la voz llamándolo…, pero siente unos brazos alrededor suyo que lo hacen parar de caminar, definitivamente siente una presencia frente a él.

—Louis— y dios, esa voz…— de rodillas, ahora.

Solo por un segundo lo piensa, pero inmediatamente obedece… ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando Harry pone esa voz?

—Mírame Louis.

Y lo hace, Louis levanta su rostro para mirar la cara de preocupación que tiene Harry… y eso solo hace que se sienta peor, porque no le gusta preocupar a Harry, y el estrés vuelve a él y siente unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Ve que Harry se pone a su altura y toma su rostro con esas manos que tanto le gustan.

— ¿Paso algo?, ¿Por qué no contestas tu celular?— escuchar a Harry así de preocupado hace que gima en desesperación.

—Yo… olvide la hora de la entrega de las canciones… yo… yo me confundí. Harry que pasa ahora, la productora me va a llamar y van a decir que soy un irresponsable y cancelaran todo… y atrasare todo…— no puede continuar hablando porque Harry lo está besando, y eso lo relaja.

—Calma… calma Louis— susurra Harry en su oído—, todo estará bien, yo lo arreglaré ¿Bueno?— pregunta mirándolo a los ojos, y Louis solo asiente. Harry se para y se sienta en el borde de la cama… y Louis solo lo mira, todavía de rodillas en el suelo.

—Ven Louis— vuelve a hablar Harry, quien todavía viste sus ajustados jeans negros y una camisa blanca, mientras Louis se debate entre pararse y caminar o ir hacia él de rodillas, Harry comienza a desabrochar su cinturón—, de rodillas Louis.

Para cuando Louis llega a estar frente a Harry, él solo abre sus piernas y abre su pantalón para sacar su flácido pene de su bóxer, Louis tiene su vista fija en el pene de Harry, y después de unos segundos mirando, Louis se acerca y comienza a chupar, al principio tranquilamente y cuando empieza a acelerar puede sentir la mano de Harry en su cabeza alejándolo.

Harry mira a Louis con una sonrisa en su cara, y como no hacerlo si Louis tiene los ojos brillando por el placer y sus labios… ahora rojos y con rastros de saliva y liquido pre-seminal.

— ¿Mejor?—pregunta Harry, a lo que Louis solo puede asentir—, puedes seguir… pero lento.

Y Louis hace caso, lento, casi tan lento que por algunos segundos Harry se arrepiente de dar esa orden, pero después Louis hace un truco con su lengua y Harry solo puede soltar gemidos, a la vez que acaricia la cabeza de Louis.

Louis siente como sus problemas se van alejando cada vez más, como el peso de sus hombros se va levantando y lo único que está en su cabeza es el placer de Harry, el peso del pene de Harry en su lengua, el sabor de Harry en su boca… solo Harry y él, nada más.

Harry sabe que esto puede durar horas, si así el lo ordena, porque cómo no amar a Louis… de rodillas, haciendo lo que él diga. Pero sabe que esto no es solo sentir placer, sabe que esto no sobre él, sino de hacer que Louis se relaje, así que hace que Louis pare un momento.

—Louis, descansa— y con una caricia en la cabeza de Louis, Harry siente como él trata de acomodar su miembro en su boca, y como Louis se acomoda en el muslo interno para descansar.

A Harry le gusta pasar sus dedos por el pelo sedoso de Louis, y sabe que a su pequeño le gusta ese gesto, además de relajarlo más de lo que ya está.

Y a Louis le gusta sentir el peso del miembro de Harry en su lengua, eso está más que claro, pero súmale el que Harry pase sus dedos por su cabello y eso ya es definitivamente la gloria.

—Louis, vamos… ya ha pasado bastante tiempo.

Cuando pasa esto, de Louis manteniendo el pene de Harry en su boca, no sabe de tiempos, puede que hayan pasado unos 15 minutos… o quizás más, Harry nunca le deja saber, pero ahora no quiere que termine… porque lo necesita, necesita la distracción, así que Louis no se separa de Harry, y mirándolo suplicante Harry solo puede asentir, y sabe que Louis no va a parar hasta que Harry se corra en su boca.

Y lo hace… no necesita tanta estimulación para eso, Louis es muy bueno usando su lengua.

—Muy bien pequeño, ahora a la cama— Harry ayuda a Louis a pararse —, eso me gusto mucho— esas palabras solo hacen que Louis sonría.

Harry ayuda a su pequeño a retirar su ropa para acostarlo en la cama, y cuando lo deja ahí debajo de las sabanas, solo escucha como Louis gime de forma necesitada.

—Calma… solo voy a limpiarme un poco y vuelvo a tu lado— Harry se va al baño y aprovecha de sacarse la ropa para limpiarse bien. Una vez listo, toma un vaso que hay en el baño y lo llena con agua, toma su contenido lo más rápido que puede, y lo vuelve a llenar y va hacia la cama y se sienta en la orilla para ayudar a Louis a tomar el agua.

—Muy bien pequeño— susurra, dejando el vaso en el velador.

Harry se acuesta a un lado de Louis, quien se mueve para terminar medio encima de Harry, con su cabeza en su pecho y con una sonrisa en su cara, y sintiéndose como si flotara. Ya no hay dolor de cabeza, no hay presión… nada.

—Te amo Louis, y no te preocupes de nada, yo mañana arreglaré las cosas. No dejare que nadie te diga algo malo. Yo me encargaré de todo— dice Harry pasando una mano por la espalda de Louis, como si fuera un masaje. Louis solo besa el pecho de Harry, no quiere moverse de donde esta—, ahora duerme.

—Gracias Harry— susurra Louis—, también te amo.

—Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti— contesta Harry, pero Louis ya está dormido.

 

 


End file.
